


Inflammation and Privation

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://cageydragon.livejournal.com/profile">cageydragon</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius/Draco: pineapple, orb and mysticism</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inflammation and Privation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cageydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cageydragon).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [cageydragon](http://cageydragon.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Draco: pineapple, orb and mysticism_.

"In some cultures, the pineapple denotes hospitality," Lucius remarked, as Draco raised a chunk of the fruit to his mouth. "In others, the mysticism of fruit is more complicated."

Swallowing, Draco flushed. "What sort of complications?"

"What an excellent question, son," Lucius replied, removing an apple-shaped orb from his robes and rising. "Follow me."

Without looking back, he knew the boy had obeyed him. He did not turn to face Draco until standing in the library. His son had already performed the silencing and locking spells and was kneeling.

Lucius levitated the glassy red object to Draco. "Bite it."

Draco's eyes widened and his flush deepened as he did so. "Oh, I . . . I want . . . ."

"You will not touch yourself," Lucius commanded, flicking a hand at Draco, who dropped the orb as his arms were raised above his head, bound by invisible cord.

Lucius could see well enough what his son desired, but longed to see more of it, and cast another spell. Nude, Draco was pulled up on tiptoe, his cock twitching, his hips thrusting, his mouth slack.

"I know what you've allowed the Potter boy."

A look of fear crossed Draco's face, but it was fleeting—until Lucius spoke again.


End file.
